Ronin Warriors vs Saban
by Destonus
Summary: The Five Ronin Warriors recover after their latest battles with the forces of evil...only to learn that it's not over yet and things have changed!
1. Ronin Warriors vs. Saban Part 1

Ronin Warriors vs. Saban part 1

"Hey Ryo! Isn't this great?" Kento asked his companions.  
"Yes. It's good to get away, with Draka and all." Ryo replied.  
"But what about that guy Saban? He's Draka and Talpa put together." Sai said.  
"I beg to differ with you Ronin Warriors." a voice said. 

The Ronins whirled around to find Talpa's head in the sky. 

"Ronin Warriors, I have learned that Saban has dispatched a group of warriors to capture you and make you politically correct in every aspect." Talpa explained.  
"No way! We can't be corrupted!" Rowen protested.  
"Tell that to Saban. I will contact you when I have further information." Talpa said. 

No sooner had Talpa left then a group of spandex suited warriors appeared in beams of light. 

"There they are guys!" The Red Ranger said, moving his arms wildly as he did so.  
"Yeah! Let's get them!" Blue said, doing the same.  
"We'll teach anime characters not to mess with us!" Green added, also moving his arms like crazy.  
"Like those Sailor Girls!" Pink added, also moving her arms crazily.  
  
"Sailor Girls? They got the Sailor Senshi?" Kento inquired to his group.  
"That's right fat boy!" Red shouted.  
"Hey, I'm big boned, and no one messes with the Sailor Senshi! Hard Rock! Tao Gi!" Kento shouted, shedding his civilian wardrobe and into his orange sub-armor.  
  
"Hey Rowen! I'm smarter than you are!" Blue taunted.  
"What? Strata! Tao Inochi!" Rowen shouted, putting on his sub armor.  
  
"You're no match for me, Ryo of the Wildfire!" Red shouted.  
"We'll just see about that!" Ryo revealed an orb, activating his sub armor.  
  
"I'm with you Ryo! Torrent! Tao Shin!" Sai said, adding his armor to the fight.  
  
"Don't forget me! Halo! Tao Chin!" Sage shouted, putting his on.  
"Let's get them guys! Auto Blasters!" Red commanded. 

The Rangers pulled out their car-shaped guns and opened fire on the Ronins. 

"Oh great! They broke out the heavy artillery!" Kento griped.  
"Then let's do the same, only heavier! Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo commanded. 

The sky went black. Ryo began to move his arms in kata as he said, "Armor of Wildfire! Tao...Jin!"  
"Armor of Hard Rock! Tao...Gi!" Kento added, doing the same.  
"Armor of Strata! Tao...Inochi!" Rowen added.  
"Armor of Halo! Tao...Chin!" Sage shouted.  
"Armor of Torrent! Tao...Shin!" Sai added. 

The warriors were surrounded by colored wallpaper, which circled above them and added their gauntlets, shin guards, breastplates, and helmets. 

"Let's get them!" Red shouted, eager to get rid of them.  
The Rangers called for their Power Weapons. Red grabbed his sword, Pink her bow, Blue his Hand Blasters, Green his Thunder Cannon, and Yellow her Star Charges. 

The Ronins then pulled out THEIR weapons. Ryo stood ready with his Wildfire Swords, Rowen grabbed his Bow, Sage was ready with his Sword of Halo, Kento had his staff, and Sai was ready with his man-catcher. 

"Alright! Cassie! you take Strata!" Red motioned, commanding the Pink Ranger. "Carlos! Take on Halo!" Green charged Sage. "Justin! Take Torrent!" "Ashley, get Hard Rock! Wildfire is mine!" 

The Red Ranger charged Ryo, who blocked with his swords. Red swung, and Ryo parried. Red grabbed his blaster, and blasted Ryo. 

"Well, if you want to play like that..." Ryo said.  
Ryo went airborne, locking his swords hilt to hilt.  
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo exclaimed, burning Red's suit.  
"AAAH!" Red screamed.  
"You'll pay for that! Lightning Cruiser!" Red exclaimed.  
His car came to him and he leaped in, taking to the sky. He blasted Ryo, who easily dodged it. 

Meanwhile, Pink and Rowen were duking it out in a arrow to arrow fight. 

"Try this! Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen screamed, blowing away Pink's bow with a single shot.  
"Okay Pointy head! Try this!" she shouted.  
She grabbed her blaster and opened fire on him. 

Blue was chasing Sai down the street. Sai leaped into a swimming pool, and Blue followed him in.  
Little did Blue know that Sai's armor is the Torrent, and you know what that means.  
"Super...Wave...Smasher!" Sai shouted, sending a blast of water flying at the Ranger, sending him flying.  
The Rangers all regrouped, seeing that three attacks had failed. They brought out the Turbine Laser.  
"Okay! Let's blast them!" The Rangers shouted. 

"Let's see what you think of this! Justice!" Kento said.  
"Life!" Rowen added.  
"Wisdom!" Sage said.  
"Trust!" Sai added. 

Japanese characters appeared on their foreheads, and they concentrated. The sky went dark once again, and Ryo was in a black and gray sub-armor. One by one, the pieces of a White Armor locked on. First the gauntlets. Then he was engulfed by flame, placing his helmet and breastplate on. Next, his shin guards attached, and he was ready. Black Blaze leaped over his shoulder, and Ryo grabbed the Soul Swords and locked them together just as the Rangers fired. 

"Rage...of the Inferno!" Ryo shouted.  
A white beam of energy flashed out, melting the Turbine Laser like butter.  
  
"Okay! You've had it! We need Rescue Megazord Power Now!" Red shouted.  
They brought out their Zords and merged them into a big robot. 

"Guys, we may have trouble." Kento said.  
The Rangers tried to step on them, but they leaped out of the way. 

Up in space, a group of evil beings were watching. 

"Yes! They are beating the Rangers!" Rita Repulsa shouted in her obnoxious voice.  
"Let us help them then!" Her husband Zedd added.  
"Magic Wand...Make Ryo of the Inferno Grow!" Rita shouted, sending her staff flying at him.  
"Grow Kento grow!" Zedd shouted, throwing a bomb at him.  
"Almighty Scepters! Make Rowen Grow!" they both said, combining their energies. 

In her Space Base, Divatox was watching as well.  
"Those guys can get rid of the Rangers once and for all! Fire the Torpedoes!" she shouted.  
All this ordinance struck the Ronin Warriors and soon they were as big as the Megazord! 

"Whoa! We're totally juiced!" Kento shouted.  
"Let's get them!" Ryo commanded.  
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted, blasting off an arm.  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted, knocking off the other arm with what was left of his strength.  
Sai prepared to do his attack, but suddenly, all but Ryo fell and began to shrink to normal size.  
"Ryo...we're out of power....Give 'em one for me!" Rowen said. 

Ryo was seriously ticked off. 

"Rage...of the Inferno!" Ryo shouted, melting the Rescue Megazord with the intense heat. 

The Rangers switched to the Turbo Megazord. They knocked down Ryo, and held it's sword at his throat. 

"Say your prayers, Ronin..." Red said. 

Suddenly they were knocked back by an energy bolt! Ryo looked around, and saw none other than Anubis, as big as he was, with Dais, Kale, and Sekhmet, all in full armor. Anubis was in the form of the Ancient. 

"No one messes with my friends!" Anubis shouted. 

He revealed a helmet.  
"To Arms!" he shouted, going into his Armor of Cruelty, his helmet disappeared, and he was ready for action. 

"Feel the sting of my venom, Tokusatu turkeys!" Sekhmet said. "Snake...Fang...Strike!" he shouted. 

The venom from his swords burned through the Megazord. 

"Quake...With...Fear!" Anubis cried, plunging his chain into the ground. It shot up, tangling up the Megazord. 

"Black...Lighting...Slash!" Kale shouted, pummeling the Rangers with his powers. 

"We're loosing power!" Blue shouted. 

"You'll loose more than that. Haiya!" Dais shouted, whacking him with his nunchku. 

Suddenly Talpa appeared. He was in his full armor.  
"My Nether Spirits recreated my powers!" He explained. He turned to the Rangers. 

"You will now feel my powers!" Talpa shouted. Anubis and the others took cover.  
Unsdaluna!" Talpa shouted. The Megazord was blown to itty bitty microscopic pieces. 

The Warlords and Ryo shrunk down to finish off the Rangers. Both sides, however, were too weak, and Talpa had left due to a vast drain of his own powers. 

Suddenly, a robotic cop came in on a motorcycle!  
"Blue Senturion!" Red shouted.  
"Do not worry Rangers! I will destroy the perpetrators!" he shouted. 

The Rangers stood up with what little energy they had. 

"We'll be back, with new powers!" they shouted before teleporting away. 

Blue Senturion blasted the Warlords with his weapon.  
  
"Maybe I can buy us some time." Dais said.  
Suddenly, the Nine Most Wanted Criminals in the World appeared, all at once!  
"The Nine Most Wanted Criminals in the World! I must arrest them!" Blue Senturion shouted.  
The illusion faded, revealing the Ronins and Warlords.  
"We object!" Ryo shouted. He was back in his Wildfire Armor. 

Ryo went airborne and placed his swords hilt to hilt. 

"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo screamed, releasing his fire.  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento added, sending rocks flying at him.  
"Arrow...Shockwave!" Rowen shouted, launching his death arrow..  
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage screamed, sending his light blast flying out.  
"Super...Wave...Smasher!" Sai cried, launching a wave at him.  
"Quake...With...Fear!" Anubis added, throwing his chain.  
"Black! Lightning! Slash!" Kale shouted, launching his black energy bolts.  
"Snake! Fang! Strike!" Sekhmet screamed, whipping him.  
"Web...of Deception!" Dais shouted, sending out his blades. "Unsdaluna!" Talpa shouted. 

The sure-kills found their mark and the Blue Senturion blew apart with an atomic explosion. 

The Rangers returned.  
"Those bastards killed the Blue Senturion! That's it!" Red screamed.  
They charged. 

"I've had enough of this!" Ryo shouted, seriously steamed. "Virtue!"  
"Justice!"  
"Life!"  
"Wisdom!"  
"Trust!"  
"Loyalty!" Anubis said.  
"Obedience!" Kale added.  
"Serenity!" Dais screamed.  
"Piety!" Sekhmet finished.  
"I call upon the Nether Spirit's power to enhance Ryo's Powers a thousand fold!" Talpa shouted. 

The Armor of Inferno surged onto Ryo, and he grabbed his swords. 

"RAGE!" Ryo said as flames roared around him. He could feel the Nether Spirits supercharging him with their chanting. "OF" Ryo' powers built up with greater intensity. "THE INFERNO!" Ryo screamed at the top of his lungs, sending a magnanimous white fire beam slamming into the Rangers, blowing them to bits, blood and guts flying everywhere, which showered down where they had stood only seconds ago. 

A voice said. "Ryo Wins. Fatality." 

Up in space, the villains were throwing a big party, now that their mortal enemies were gone. Well, actually their minions. The villains were screaming obscenities at the Ronins and Warlords for not letting THEM kill the Rangers. 

Shifting back to Earth, a being appeared in silhouette. 

"So...You killed the Rangers." he said.  
"Yeah!" Ryo shouted.  
"But you simply destroyed the Power Rangers Turbo. I still have far more warriors to crush you with." 

With that he was gone. 

Somehow, Mia and Yuli came running in. 

"Ryo! What happened to you guys?" she screamed.  
"Rangers...attack...must rest." Rowen answered for him. 

Anubis stood up and donned his Ancient Wardrobe.  
"The Power Rangers Turbo challenged us. We creamed them." Anubis explained. 

"Ahh! It's Talpa!" Yuli screamed, running and hiding behind Anubis.  
"Relax little one. I am helping the Ronins because someone eviler than I, called Haim Saban is trying to export the Ronins and make them politically correct for thousands of kids so parents won't complain." Talpa explained. 

His soldiers came in, and dragged the weakened fighters off to a health spa in his palace. 

In it was a large bonfire, a whirlpool, a rock quarry, a stairway to heaven, a huge spotlight, a whole ton a beautiful hot babes from all across anime to cater to our heroes every whim, and a partridge in a pear tree. 

"What's that for?" Mia asked.  
"I got carried away." Talpa explained. 

Ryo went and sat in the fire, Sai leaped in the spa, and the others took positions and waited. The Warlords were really relaxing, without their armor on, with the Knight Sabers waiting on them hand and foot. 

"This is the life." Kale said. 

Somewhere, a figure stood alone, in silhouette.  
"The Ronins killed my friends. In the name of Edenoi, I will avenge them!" he vowed. 

(Credits roll) 

I truly hope you enjoyed my story. Send suggestions to me at Destonus@aol.com, don't send flames. They are childish, and heck, I destroy them! Tune in next time as our heroes battle: 

The Masked Rider! 


	2. Ronin Warriors vs. Saban Part 2

Ronin Warriors vs. Saban part 1

When we last left our heroes, they were relaxing in the company of various anime babes and were being rejuvenated. Now they are watching T.V. 

"This is so good, Ryo! We beat up the Rangers!" Kento said. 

They were watching Ninja Scroll, when the program was interrupted by an announcer. 

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The Warriors known as the Beetleborgs Metallix and the Masked Rider are scouring the world for the Ronin Warriors, demanding that they surrender. Masked Rider appears to have two robotic companions and a guy in gold and black with him." 

"Let's get them! Ow!" Kento said.  
"You rest here. You are not yet at full strength." Anubis explained. "The Warlords and I will handle Masked Rider."   
"And we will handle the Beetleborgs." a voice said. 

Kayura, Saber Strike, and Saranbo all came in.   
"Kayura. Long time no see." Ryo said weakly.   
"Do not worry. They are ours for the taking." 

With that, they were transported to the battlefields. The Masked Rider and Company were surprised to see the Warlords. 

"Where are the Ronins?" Masked Rider demanded.  
"They will be here soon enough. But for now, your quarrel is with us!" Anubis shouted.  
"Very well. Nothing defeats Masked Rider!" he said, setting off a little light show. 

Gold Ranger took his staff and prepared to do a Gold Rush, and charged at the Warlords. Anubis tripped him, sending him falling on his face. 

"That does it! I call on Pyramidas!" 

He leaped into his Zord and powered up the Golden Lightning. It was headed straight for Anubis, but Kale leaped in the way and held up his sword to act as a lightning rod. The energy surged through his body, and he fell like R2D2. A horde of Jawas came running out, screaming "Utini!" 

"Quake...With..." Anubis started to say. The Jawas ran for it. He then turned to Kale. "Are you all right Kale?"   
"I'm okay mommy." he said, a little out of it.   
"Kale, I want you to stay right here while we deal with the bad men who did this." Anubis explained.  
"Okay Mister Man I love you bye bye." Kale said. 

Anubis grabbed the Ancient's Staff, and cocked it as if it was a gun. He aimed it at Pyramidas, and blew it to smithereens. He blew the top after he fired. 

"Okay, now for you. Quake...With...Fear!" Anubis shouted. He threw his chain at Masked Rider. 

"Masked Rider Super Blue!" he shouted, going to liquid form and escaping the attack. 

The Gold Ranger moved over to Kale, who grabbed him and shocked him into his three separate entities. The Trey's then left. Kale stood up. 

Ninjor prepared to fight Anubis, but Anubis tied him up with his chain Kale then sent a surge of electricity into him, causing him to explode into a billion pieces. 

"Kale Wins. Flawless Victory. Fatality." A voice said.  
"Who is saying that?" Anubis asked. 

Masked Rider then charged them on Combat Chopper. 

"Web...Of...Deception!" Dais shouted, wrapping the thing up.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted, causing Combat Chopper to blow up.   
"Yes! We got him!" Anubis said.  
"No. I went Gold just before you hit. Your weapons cannot penetrate my armor." he said. 

Sekhmet ran up and lightly grazed him with his swords. Masked Rider then began screaming in pain. 

"No, but my venom can!" "And here's the main course! Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet whacked him, blowing him sky high. 

"Sekhmet wins. Fatality." the voice said. 

"Does anyone know where that's coming from?" he asked. 

Auric appeared, and he was at Zord size. In the air, Waspinator was flying by, mumbling.  
"Wazzpinator do this, Wazzpinator do that. When Wazzpinator get to do something interezzting?" At that moment, Auric lifted up his arm, and Waspinator slammed into it.  
"Why do all the bad things happen to Wazzpinator?" he said in pain.   
Auric looked at his arm and found Waspinator on it. 

"Wazzpinator have long talk with Megatron." he mumbled as he terrorized and stood up. Auric flicked him off his arm with his finger, sending him flying.  
  
Just then Megatron and Inferno appeared.  
"Hmm, someone is winning. The Warlords? Yesss."   
"My Queen, look out!" Inferno shouted.  
"What is..." Megatron said before Waspinator landed on him.   
"Get him off me!" Megatron commanded.  
"Yes my Queen." Inferno said.  
"Quit calling me that!" Megatron said.  
"Yes my Queen." he said, throwing Waspinator away, causing him to crash into the ground again. 

Before he could get up Auric stepped on him. He removed him from the bottom of his food and threw him again. Anubis and the Warlords quickly ran, with Auric following them. Meanwhile, Kayura was having her own troubles. The Beetleborgs had knocked her and the others down and were preparing to blast them. Saber Strike went airborne. 

"Winged Angel of Death!" He shouted, sending the vortex slamming into the Borgs.  
"Now that's being touched by an angel." he said as he alighted. 

The Borgs were now ticked off and formed their Astral Cannon. A chain came out of nowhere and pulled it into Anubis' hands. 

"Now, how does this thing work? Oh yeah." He pulled the trigger, blasting the Beetleborgs to kingdom come. 

Auric walked in.   
"We must fight him by growing. Give me the staff." Kayura ordered.  
"No, it's mine! The Ancient gave it to me!" Anubis protested.  
"It would have been mine if Talpa hadn't captured me. After you were beaten, I got it, so it's mine!" Kayura shouted.   
"Will you two make up your minds?" Ryo shouted, who had just appeared. 

Megatron wanted to have some fun.  
"Inferno! That guy in red destroyed the colony!" Megatron said.  
"He did WHAT? BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" 

Inferno fried Ryo, who got supercharged, and did a powered up Flare Up Now, but Waspinator got in the way and got toasted. The Ronins then combined their powers and attempted to blast him again, but again Waspinator got blasted, this time by the Rage. 

Sage, Sekhmet, Dais, and Kale all agreed to be enlarged to deal with Auric, and Anubis and Kayura made them grow. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted, blasting Auric's left arm off. Kale somehow was able to knock off his other arm. Dais used his Web to tie him up in chains, while Sekhmet charged him with his swords. He swung with his left arm, missing his head. 

"Ha you..." Auric started to say before Sekhmet decapitated him. Kale, still in shock, thinking Auric was Barney, walked over and gave him a hug, blowing him up through electrocution. 

"Kale Wins. Fatality."   
"Who is saying that?" the group wondered. 

The group then was back at the health spa, recuperating from the last battle. Thunder roared in the background. Kale went out to put up some lightning rods. 

"Be careful Kale." Kayura said.  
"Don't worry. There's no possible way I can get struck by lightning..." The lights flickered as another bolt flashed through the sky. 

"That sounded close." Ryo said. 

Kale came walking in, smelling of ozone and emitting smoke. "twice." He said before he collapsed on the floor. 

"Ronins! Get out here now!" Voices said at the door. 

Our heroes ready their weapons(freeze frame) 

To be Continued and Concluded possibly. 


	3. Ronin Warriors vs. Saban Part 3

Ronin Warriors vs. Saban part 3

  
Yes, I'm back, with part three. We return to Talpa's place where the Ronins have been freeze framed. 

"Whoa, that was one long freeze frame." Kento said. 

Suddenly, the door was knocked open, revealing the VR Troopers. 

"We didn't like what you did to the Rangers!" Ryan Steele shouted.  
"And the Beetleborgs!" J.B. Reese added.  
"And the Masked Rider!" Kaitlin Starr shouted.   
"We are VR, and you will be dead very soon!" Ryan shouted.   
"Oh, like we're really scared." Kento said. 

The lights went out, and when they came back on, Ryo was trying to kill Anubis, Kento was beating up Dais, Sai was on Kayura, Sekhmet had tackled Saranbo, Talpa had grabbed Saber Strike, Kale was on Sage, and Roin was just standing there. 

"What happened?" Ryo asked.  
"I have no idea." Talpa said in his usual voice.  
"Wait! Mia and Yuli are missing!" Sage shouted.  
"Like we needed you to point that out." Kento said.   
"Those robotic infidels must have grabbed them while the lights were out." Anubis said. 

Everyone looked at Kale. 

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't kill the lights this time." he said.  
"Wait! There's a note!" Sai said. 

The Ronins and Warlords ran over to where Sai was now standing, and looked at the note. It read: 

Hey man, we've got the kid and the girl man, and we won't let her go man, unless you surrender to our boss Saban man! You got that man? 

Tommy 

"Great. The Covinan has them." Sage said.  
"Then let's go get them back!" Kento shouted, eager for more combat.   
"Wait, we must make a phone call." Anubis said.   
  
He walked into another room, picked up the phone, said a few words, and hung up. 

"What was that all about?" Kale asked.  
"You will find out soon enough." he responded.   
"Well then, let's get going." Kayura said. She grabbed the staff.   
"What the heck do you think you are doing with my staff?" Anubis asked.  
"And just who died and made you the Ancient?" Kayura snapped back.  
"I'm not going to answer that, but it's mine!" Anubis said.  
"No, it's mine!" Kayura shouted.  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"   
"Mine!" 

The two began fighting over who rightfully commanded the powers when the staff glowed with energy and transported them to Saban's studios. 

"Okay, we'll go in the front, while Anubis and the others go in the back." Ryo said.  
"And what about us?" Roin asked.  
"I've got to find Saban and kick his butt." Ryo said.  
"And why?" Kento asked.  
"Because it's in the script." Ryo answered.  
"Oh." 

The groups split up, and began looking around. The Warlords, and Kayura, Saranbo, and Saber Strike were searching around back. Saber Strike was in the lead, because Kayura and Anubis were still arguing over who's staff it was. Suddenly a group of shiny warriors leaped in! 

"Uh oh." Kale said.  
"Hello. Prepare to die!" Kat shouted. She was wearing her Zeo helmet with her Pink Ranger suit, which was covered by the Metallic Armor.  
"And I'm here to help." Adam said. He was clad in the same style as Kat. 

Rocky was also in Metallic Armor, like the others. The other Rangers were bringing up the rear. Anubis grabbed the staff and blasted them, leaving only the three in the lead. 

"We decided to bring some help! Piranhatron!" Kat shouted.  
Fishlike humanoids appeared in a splash, and charged the Warlords plus three. 

Saber Strike went airborne.  
"Winged Angel of Death!" he screamed, wiping out the minions in a matter of seconds. 

Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas charged the warriors, knocking them all down. 

"We are the Alien Rangers of Aquitar, and you should be destroyed! Power of Water! Power of Light! Powers Unite!" They said in their gargling voices. 

"I came prepared for this situation." Anubis said.   
A black Ford POS came driving in. 

"Delphine, I don't like the looks of this." Cestro, the Blue Ranger, said. 

Two men in Armanis came out.   
"We'll take it from here." the older one said.   
"Delphine, it is the warriors who are represented by the tenth and eleventh letters of the English Alphabet!" Tideus shouted.  
"J and K?" Arico asked. 

J revealed a tiny little gun. 

"Delphine, seek cover! J is preparing to fire his noisy chirping insect weapon!" Cestro shouted. 

J opened fire, missing the Aquitians but flying a great distance back. K grabbed a very big gun and opened fire on the Aquitians, who took cover. The Rangers ran toward the Storm Blaster and drove off, with the Men in Black following behind them at warp speed through a tunnel. 

"Now, where were we?" Anubis asked.   
"Let's get out of here and torture that girl with the weird hair!" Rocky said.  
"Yeah!" Adam added. 

"Weird hair?" Anubis wondered.   
"Let's follow them." 

Meanwhile, the other Ronins were in the same exact area. 

"We've been looking around for hours and found nothing!" Kento complained.  
"On the contrary, you've found us!" a voice said. 

The group whirled around to find a bunch of Beetleborg look alikes.   
"We are the Astral Borgs!" their leader, Dragonborg said, sounding like Sean Connery. 

Fireborg fired his flame-thrower at them, but Kento was not able to get out of the way.   
"That does it!" 

He began twirling his staff above his head, and shouted "Iron Rock Crusher!" He then sent a flurry of boulders flying at the Astral Borgs. Dragonborg destroyed them with his Astral Blaster. 

"Arrow Shock...wave!" Roin shouted. He fired his arrow, but Lightningborg used his swords to slice it up. 

"We tire of this." Dragonborg said, revealing a small sword. In a matter of seconds, a huge robot appeared behind them. 

"Uh oh." Roin said as they were enveloped in it's shadow.   
"Unsdaluna!" Talpa shouted. 

The large robot was blasted to bits.   
"Now, for you guys." Roin said.   
The Astral Borgs knocked them down. 

"Now we have you." Dragonborg said. 

Meanwhile, the Warlords had followed the Rangers to a prison area, where the Rangers were teasing a meatball-headed girl who kept whining. 

"Look Anubis, it's Mia and Yuli." Kale said, spotting them.  
"But who is that whiny girl? Our helmets can't protect us from her voice." Dais said.   
"Maybe we can get the Rangers to move." Saber Strike said.  
"But how?" Kale asked.  
"I have an idea." Dais said. 

A few seconds Kayura stepped out. 

"Hey boys, wanna go with me?" she said, enticing them.  
"Hello Nurse!" Rocky shouted. 

"Quake...With Fear!" Anubis shouted, nailing Rocky and destroying him.   
"Black...Lightning Slash!" Kale screamed, blasting Adam apart. 

Kat however, knocked them out. 

"Hah! Your foolish ways won't let you hit me."   
"No, but I can! Star Sword Scream!" Kayura shouted, blasting Kat to bits. 

"The Warlords win. Fatality." a voice said again.  
"We have got to figure out who that is before the end of this insanity." Kale said. 

Saranbo was attempting to pick the lock. "Curses! It won't budge." 

"Let me have a crack at it. Snake...Fang...Strike!" Sekhmet shouted, destroying the door. 

"Oh thank you...Whoever you are." the one with blue hair said.   
"You are welcome, whoever you are." Anubis said. He had reverted to his Ancient form.   
"So why didn't you use your staff, Carrot Top?" Kayura said.  
"Well if you would remember, I was out cold!" he snapped back.   
"Well, I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion, and that is Kale, Warlord of Corruption. The one who freed you is Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom. The strange guy in yellow over there is Saber Strike, and the one who failed to pick the lock is known as Saranbo. And those two are Kayura and Anubis, the Warlord of Cruelty." Dais pointed to them, who were still fighting over who'sstaff it was. 

"And we know who you are. The Sailor Scouts." Saber Strike said.  
"Senshi."   
"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Saber Strike said. 

They heard a voice laugh.  
"Did you hear that?" Anubis said.  
"Sounded like Sean Connery." Kale concluded.  
"The Astral Borgs!" The Warlords shouted in unison. 

Meanwhile, the others were getting their butts kicked by the Astral Borgs. Suddenly, they were knocked down by a Tiara! 

"In the name of love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon!"  
"In the name of Mercury!"  
"In the name of Mars!"  
"In the name of Jupiter!"  
"In the name of Venus!"  
"Invited by a new age, I'm the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"  
"Also invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune!"   
"Let's kick Borg." Anubis said. "Minna!" 

Anubis began twirling his chain. Kale readied his sword. Sekhmet began placing his blades in front of him. Dais readied his claws, while Kayura made a wave and stood by with stars. Saranbo readied his polearm, while Saber Strike went airborne. Sailor Moon, in her Eternal incarnation, readied her Eternal Tial. Mercury stood by with her harp, while Mars aimed a bow of fire. Jupiter stood ready for a pirouette. Venus began to blow a kiss, while Uranus readied her own sword. Neptune aimed her Mirror, while Pluto brandished her staff, Saturn prepared her glaive, while Kento twirled his three piece staff, Roin readied his bow, Sai held his staff in position, while Sage readied his sword. 

"Quake With Fear!"  
"Black Lightning Slash!"  
"Snake Fang Strike!"  
"Web of Deception!"  
"Star Sword Scream!"  
"Wave of Destruction!"  
"Winged Angel of Death!"  
"Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Space Sword...Blaster!"  
"Submarine...Reflection!"  
"Dead...Scream."  
"Silence Glaive...Apply!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Arrow Shockwave!"  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
"Thunder..Bolt...Cut!" 

The attacks slammed into the Astral Borgs, destroying them utterly. 

"Now let's find Ryo." Kento said. 

Ryo was searching for Saban, but instead, he found Tommy, in a combination of his Zeo suit with Metallic Armor, his White Ranger helmet, with his Dragon Shield, his Flute and Saba on either side, and brandishing his Zeo Power Sword. 

"Man, you killed my friends man!" he said.  
"You guys are really starting to tick me off." Ryo unsheathed his own swords. 

Ryo charged, but Tommy started to play his flute, making him immune to Ryo's attacks. He then placed Saba and his Flute together, sending an energy bolt flying at Ryo, who dodged. 

"Zeo Five Power Sword!" Tommy shouted, and slashed with it. Ryo leaped at him, but Tommy used his Metallic Armor to slide over. 

"Okay, so you're really juiced. Let's see you try this!" Ryo placed his swords hilt to hilt and went airborne. "Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted, blasting Tommy back. The other Ronins and  
Warlords appeared. 

"Hey man, you can't do that to me man!" Tommy shouted.  
"Virtue!"  
"Justice!"  
"Life!"  
"Wisdom!"  
"Trust!"  
"Loyalty."  
"Obedience!"  
"Serenity!"  
"Piety!" 

Ryo's Wildfire flew off him, and he was covered in a black sub armor. Gauntlets attached to his arms, and he was engulfed in flames, causing his torso and helmet to form. Shin guards appeared on his legs, and he surfed on fire. Blackblaze leaped over his shoulder, bearing the Soul Swords of Fervor. Ryo grabbed them. 

"Rage...of...the Inferno!" Ryo shouted, blasting Tommy and sending him flying while on fire.   
"Yes! We got rid of him!" Kento shouted.   
"Hey man! I'm not finished with you yet man!" Tommy shouted. 

The Ronins ran outside to find Tommy, surrounded by every single freaking Zord they had ever had in their possession. 

"Now you've had it! I call on Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Zeo Turbo Ninja What the Hell is That Zord power!" 

All the Zords merged together to form one magnanimous Megazord.   
"Now you're mine man!" Tommy said. "Join Saban or die man!" 

Mercury had activated her visor and was searching for a weak spot. "Uh oh. This thing doesn't have an Achilles' Heel!" she exclaimed. 

Suddenly, a couple flashes of light appeared. Rangers were revealed from them. 

"We are the Megarangers. We have come to congratulated you on your battles against Saban." MegaRed said.  
"If it was not for you, we would soon be handing everything in our arsenal over to Saban." MegaBlack said.  
"Ronin Warriors, we will allow you to use our most powerful Mecha against this...thing." MegaBlue said.  
"It's the Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Zeo Turbo Ninja What The Hell is That Zord." Mercury said. 

Suddenly a guy in silver appeared. He and the other Megarangers pushed a bunch of buttons on their Digitizer devices, calling forth a large robotic vehicle. The MegaSilver then attached a wing from his mecha vehicle to theirs, allowing them to go airborne against Tommy. But Tommy knocked them down. 

"What! You lost! We're leaving with our Mecha!" The Megarangers left, leaving the Ronins and Warlords helpless against Tommy and the SUMRLSZTNWTHITZ. 

Talpa stormed in. 

"I have had it with you, Covinian! Unsdaluna!" He shouted, destroying Tommy's new toy. But Tommy managed to stand up. Ryo grabbed his Soul Swords once again, and charged Tommy, ripping into an Ultra Combo and then knocking Tommy to pieces with a Brutality. 

"Ultra!...Ultra!...Ultra!...Ultra!...Ryo of the Wildfire Wins. Brutality." a voice said. 

"Where is that voice coming from?" Ryo wondered. 

The Ford POS returned. The MiB came out, wearing their Ray-Bans.   
"Are you the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, Kayura, Saber Strike, Saranbo and Talpa?" K asked.  
"Yes."  
"Look at this please." He flashed them with the Neuralyzer.   
"When do I get to use the flashy-thing?" J asked.  
"When you're older. But I suppose you can help torture the Aquitans." K said. 

"Let me see you just bounce with me just bounce with me...Let me see you just slide with me just slide with me...Just walk with me take a walk with me...Little Neck Action...Now Freeze!" 

The Aquitians began doing the Men in Black dance, while the Ronins et alli came to in a Chinese Restaurant with K telling stories.   
  
To Be Concluded... 


	4. Ronin Warriors vs. Saban Part 4

Ronin Warriors vs. Saban part 4

(Opens up on a Chinese Restaurant. In the background we hear the voice of David Kaye...) 

DK: It has been a long and desperate battle for the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, Kayura, Saber Strike, Saranbo, and Talpa. Saban and the VR Troopers are yet to come. We go now to the palace of Talpa, where the Ronins have just returned... 

"Man, that was some good Chinese." Kento said.  
"Yes, but it got us nowhere in our quest to save our show from Saban!" Anubis shouted in frustration. "And on top of that, that K guy was talking so loud, I couldn't read this scroll I found in the library here before I we left." he said.   
"What does it say, Anubis?" Kale asked.   
"Well, it goes something like this. Background Music!" Anubis shouted. 

Soft music began playing in the background(duh) as Anubis began to read. 

"It seems to be a prophesy of some sort. 'When Wildfire and Inferno stand side by side, the crystals of darkness with them will coincide, and when it seems we have lost all power, Crystónin will light our darkest hour. But if after victory the jewels remain attached, then the Earth has finally met it's match.'" 

"And what does that mean?" Kento asked.  
"It means that someone or something's gonna save us from becoming PC." Roin said.   
"Anubis, what is that long line there?" Kayura asked.  
"I'm sure that it is a misprint." Anubis stated. 

Suddenly the VR Troopers appeared in the palace! 

"We have a message for Ryo of the Wildfire." Ryan Steele stated.  
"Our boss Saban wants a fight between Ryo and himself. You win, we leave you alone." J.B. stated.  
"And if I lose?" Ryo asked.  
"You belong to us." he said.  
"Agreed." Ryo said. 

The Troopers handed him a piece of paper stating where the fight was to be held. They then prepared to destroy them, but Talpa's guards grabbed them and dragged them off to God knows where to be destroyed. 

"Ryo, are you nuts? Saban's going to use every cheap trick in the book to get rid of you." Kento shouted, appalled at his companion's decision.  
"Are you forgetting that Saban wrote the book on cheapness? There's no telling what he'll do." Sage said. 

The others pleaded with Ryo not to go through with it. 

"Saban wants a fair fight, then that's what we'll give him. I'm confident that the Armor of Inferno and the Soul Swords can take him down." Ryo said.   
"But are you not afraid, Ryo of the Wildfire, that he will resort to cheapness, making me unable to destroy you as I have always tried to do?" Talpa asked.  
"That's a risk I've got to take."   
"Enough talk. We must get this over with." Anubis said. He prepared the staff for teleportation.  
"Wait, what do you think you're doing with MY staff?" Kayura asked sarcastically.  
"Here we go again." Roin groaned.   
"And just what makes you think it is yours? The Ancient intrusted me with it!" Anubis shot back.  
"Until one of his clan took it back. Meaning me!" Kayura shouted.  
"You are a foolish child Kayura. You cannot hope to control the power of the Ancient." Anubis said.  
"I can, and I will." Kayura said.  
"Look at me. I have the threads. I look the part. Therefore, the power is mine." Anubis said, pointing to his wardrobe.   
"Will you two cut it out and have one of you teleport us?" Kale shouted. "I'm getting sick of listening to your squawking." 

With that they teleported to an arena, which just happened to be the Roman Coliseum. Yeah yeah it's wreaked. But Saban had somehow restored it to its former glory and his bodyguards were forcing the reporters who just had to get the scoop about the resurrection AND the story of the century, regarding the acquisition. Zedd had sent his own media correspondent, Beamcaster, to learn the attitudes of the competitors. Elgar was forced to be his camera person. 

"So, Ryo, how do you think you'll do against Saban?" Beamcaster asked Ryo in an exclusive interview, with cameras flashing pics of him and the others. Kale was hoping that they got his good side. 

"I think I'll teach Saban that the Ronin Warriors are not to be toyed around with. He'll wish that he never crossed paths with us." 

Ryo and the others fought their way through the crowds of screaming teenage girls who just HAD to get a piece of Ryo's hair for their personal collection. 

"Okay guys, I'll see you when the fight begins." Ryo said as he entered his dressing room. 

This had been the only time that Ryo had shed his full armor since the fight had started. He now stood in his civilian clothes, contemplating the events that would decide their fate. 

"Can I really beat Saban? I've got to...everyone's counting on me." he thought. But Anubis' prophesy was bouncing around through his head as he tried to make sense of it. 

"Ryo of the Wildfire." a voice said. 

The Ancient appeared before him, dressed as Anubis usually was. 

"Do you think I can really do it Ancient?" Ryo asked him.  
"Ryo, you must look deep within yourself for the power you need to beat Saban." he said.  
"But what if I can't?" Ryo asked.  
"You must. The future of the Ronin Warriors depends on it." The Ancient began to fade away.  
"Wait don't go!" Ryo shouted.  
"Beware the Crystónin..." The Ancient kept repeating. 

Up in the stands, Ryo's cheering section had found the seats specially reserved for them. They were still in their Armor, and Anubis had donned his. 

"Anubis, why are you wearing your armor?" Kayura asked.  
"I don't know. I have this feeling that I can't describe, that's saying to wear my armor during the fight. That's all I know." Anubis said. 

"Attention ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and monsters. The fight of the century between Ryo of the Wildfire and Haim Saban will begin in five minutes." the announcer said. 

There was a knock on the door to Ryo's dressing room. It was Yuli and Mia. "Ryo! I know it's almost time, but I want to give you this!" Yuli said. In his hands was the Jewel of Life that had helped them beat Talpa. 

"It's for good luck!" he said.  
"Thanks Yuli. I can use all the luck in the world right about now."   
"Good luck Ryo! We'll all be cheering for ya!" 

Ryo felt a new surge of energy overcome his body. He grabbed his orb and activated his red and white sub-armor. 

"Two minutes till the fight!" the announcer said.  
"It's now or never." Ryo said. 

He began moving his hands in kata with new vigor. "Armor of Wildfire!" Ryo shouted. His armor began to come toward him. "Tao...Jin!" He shouted. Flowered wallpaper began to surround him, and encircled above his head, and piece by piece, his armor hooked up. In seconds he was ready for battle. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Monsters and Mutants! We are gathered here today to bring you a fighting extravaganza! In this corner, representing the Ronin Warriors, Ryo of the Wildfire!" 

A spotlight shone on Ryo. He looked over to one side, where his friends were all cheering for him. On the other, Saban's minions, rather what was left of them, were booing Ryo. 

"And in this corner, the master of assemble editing, and every cartoon theme song known to man, Mr. Haim Saban!" 

As the mysterious being walked in, all his creations exploded with applause as he bowed to them. 

"Now about the rules...there are none! Fight when you hear the bell!"   
"Saban, you created the Samurai Pizza Cats. Now you face the real thing. I am Ryo of the Wildfire! I fight with pure virtue, and I'll see to it that my Wildfire Swords drink deeply of your blood!" Ryo shouted.  
"Really. We'll just see about that.  
"Ding!" 

Ryo charged Saban, but somehow, he generated an energy shield like Magneto to protect himself.  
"You thought that tokusatu was all I commanded, didn't you. Try this on for size!" 

Saban began shooting energy bolts from his eyes like Cyclops, knocking Ryo down. Ryo charged, slashing with his swords. 

"Yeah! Go Ryo!" Kento shouted from the stands. 

Saban blasted Ryo with his own bio energy like Bishop, sending him flying. While Ryo was airborne, he encased himself in metal like Colossus and whacked him with an uppercut. 

"Dirty Fighter! Dirty Fighter!" the Ronins and Warlords booed.   
"Everyone's a critic." Saban said. 

Tentacles came out of his arms, entangling Ryo and draining his life energy. He then sent him flying, after picking up a rock and making it explosive, he threw it at Ryo and knocked him to the ground. Ryo somehow managed to stand up. Fire began to swirl in his eyes, and he removed his armor. The Armor of Inferno appeared behind him, and the black sub-armor of the Inferno appeared on him as energy waves swirled around him. The twin gauntlets locked into place, and Ryo became engulfed in flames, attaching his torso and helmet. On his legs the twin white shin guards attached, and Ryo began to surf on flame. Whiteblaze leaped from the stands, and became Blackblaze, bearing the Soul Swords of Fervor. 

"Now it's my turn." Ryo said.   
"Bring it on, little man." 

Ryo placed the blades hilt to hilt. "Rage...Of...The Inferno!" he screamed, sending a searing white bolt of flame flying toward Saban, and a great explosion resulted upon contact. 

"Yeah! Ryo beat him!" Kento cheered.  
"Way to go!" Sai added.  
"You showed him Ryo!" Roin added.  
"He never knew what hit him!" Sage said. 

Yuli hugged Mia, while the Warlords, Kayura, Saranbo and Saber Strike did the Macarena as a victory dance.   
"HaHaHaHaHa. You really thought you could beat me."   
The smoke cleared, and Saban was unhurt. 

"Did I forget to tell you I have the bad mutant powers too, like Apocalypse?" he said. 

Mia and Anubis covered Yuli's ears as Kento began swearing every expletive on the planet, and Talpa began swearing in demon tongues. 

Saban summoned a wind storm, and blew Ryo right into the wall. He then psychically lifted the White Armor off of Ryo and threw it to the ground. He sprouted wings and went airborne, raining feathers on Ryo in an attempt to destroy him. Ryo leaped into the air in an attempt to hit him with his legs, but Saban teleported back to the ground. From there he blasted Ryo with fireworks. Ryo crashed to the ground. He struggled to get up. 

"Got to...get armor on." he said. "Armor of Wildfire! Tao...Ji" He started to say before Saban cut him off by encasing him in ice. Ryo broke free, wearing his Wildfire armor. 

"...n" Ryo finished. Ryo placed those swords together, but Saban grabbed him and began to suck the energy out of him. Unknown to either of them, the Armor of Inferno had somehow gotten up, and there was someone in it now. He kicked Saban, and Ryo leaped out of his way and went airborne. 

"As I live and breathe! The prophesy is coming true!" Anubis exclaimed.   
"Who are you?" Saban demanded.   
"I am Hariel, former Dark Warlord and First Ronin Warrior, also the first to ever use the White Armor of Inferno." 

He picked up the Soul Swords of Fervor. 

It feels good to hold these again. Wildfire!" He shouted to Ryo, "How about we double team this guy?"   
"Good Idea." 

The two warriors placed their respective weapons hilt to hilt.   
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo screamed at the top of his lungs, sending a surge of flame straight at Saban.  
"Rage...of...The Inferno!" Hariel screamed, achieving maximum output. 

The blasts nailed Saban, but failed to phase him. He had protected himself with another Magneto shield. He psychically removed Ryo's armor again, leaving him in his sub-armor. 

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao...Jin!" Ryo shouted. But nothing happened.   
"You're mine now." Saban shouted. 

Suddenly, the crystals that were attached to the Ronin's armors encircled Ryo. Those pertaining to the Ronin Armors attached themselves to his body in the spots that they were key to on the Inferno, right on Ryo's gauntlets. The Warlord's crystals did the same. The Jewel of Life began twirling as it always did, and the Earth began to rumble. Crystal wedges began to erupt from the ground as fast as Wolverine protracts his claws, and quickly began to envelop Ryo. The sky crackled with lightning, striking Ryo, who was now screaming in pain as the translucent crystals began to form a prison around him. Lightning continued to flash as Ryo continued to cry out in pain. 

Words echoed from the Ancient's voice. "...the crystals of darkness with them will coincide, and when it seems we have lost all power..." 

These words echoed as Ryo continued to scream in pain. 

"What is happening to me?" Ryo shouted. 

To be Continued... 

(Freeze Frame of the scene. We hear David Kaye once again.) 

DK: The fight against Saban has proven to be an exciting one. But what will have become of Ryo of the Wildfire and his power of Pure Virtue when he finally emerges from the prison that he is now within? And will it be friend or foe? Find out in the next exiting chapter of Ronin Warriors vs. Saban. 


End file.
